Namikaze Family
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: AU — Nama: Namikaze Ino. Usia: 14 tahun. Status: Siswi SMP yang jomblo. Misi: Jadian dengan Sang Pangeran Sekolah. Penghalang: Naruto dan Deidara serta barisan pengawal.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

_Summary : _Namikaze Ino, seorang siswi SMP berumur 14 tahun yang sedang berjuang menggapai cintanya pada Sang Pangeran Sekolah. Namun sialnya, ia selalu dihalang-halangi oleh kedua kakaknya, Naruto dan Deidara.

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yamada Family : Fight for Love © Ryo Azuki**

_Warning :_ **AR**, sedikit **OOC**.(atau banyak?) Dan uhm, _crack pairing._

Ini adalah sebuah penpik yang diadaptasi dari salah satu komik _shoujo_ kaporit saya yang berjudul **Yamada Family : Fight for Love** karya **Ryo Azuki**. Tapi tenang… saya sedikit-banyak mengubah cerita komik itu kok.

**NOTE** : Tulisan yang dibatasi dengan oOOo, itu artinya suara hati Ino, atau narasi cerita yaaa…Terus juga sekedar pengumuman, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara tidak ada hubungan saudara disini.

_Okay, enjoy this Fanfic…_

* * *

**INTRO**

~**Yamanaka Ino** disini berubah nama menjadi **Namikaze Ino**. Seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga terkenal.

~**Uzumaki Naruto** disini berubah nama menjadi **Namikaze Naruto**. Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak pertama Ino. Umur 15 tahun, lahir sedetik sebelum Dei.

~**Deidara** disini bertambah namanya menjadi **Namikaze Deidara**.(nggak cocok ya?) Disini Dei tidak berkelamin ganda, dia _asli cowok tulen_ yang adalah kakak kedua Ino. Umur 15 tahun, lahir sedetik sesudah Naru.

~**Namakuji Tsunade** disini berubah nama menjadi **Namikaze Tsunade**. Ibu dari ketiga anak berambut kuning tadi. Disini suaminya adalah **Namikaze Minato**. Namun, Minato tak akan pernah muncul disini.

* * *

**CHAP 1 PART ONE : "Aku Ingin Percintaan Yang Normal!", Jeritan Hati Namikaze Ino.**

Ino, seorang gadis SMP berusia 14 tahun, baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, **Dojo kempo aliran Namikaze**. Ia melongok kesana-kemari, memastikan tak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang dalam tingkah laku mencurigakan seperti ini.

'_Bagus…Mumpung nggak ada orang…,"_ batinnya seraya berjalan mengendap-endap khas perampok bank. Ia bercelingak-celinguk lagi, kemudian dengan pasti berderap menuju luar rumah.

"Tunggu, Ino!"

WUUUSH!!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dengan disusul banyak tiang besi tajam mengarah pada Ino, seorang gadis yang baru berusia 14 tahun itu. Ino masih terhenyak kaget ketika besi-besi itu sejengkal lagi akan menusuk dirinya hingga pergi ke surga.

"Hiii!!!!" Ino berteriak histeris namun kemudian dengan lihai, ia segera bergerak kesana-kemari menghindari ancaman mati dari besi-besi tua tajam itu.

CREP! CREP!! CREP!!!

Dan Ino selamat meskipun besi-besi itu akhirnya menancap di sekitar tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak karna terkepung. Ino berusaha keluar dari kurungan besi itu ketika dua tampang tak asing menyeruak ke jarak pandangnya.

"Kau mau bolos latihan pagi, ya?" seseorang dari dua tampang itu berujar keras padanya. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang seperti Ino, dan kacamata membingkai bola mata birunya. Sedangkan seorang lainnya hanya menatapnya tajam dilengkapi dengan mata biru ngantuk plus rambut yang masih berantakan. Mm… dan sedikit bekas iler sepertinya.

"Yah… ketahuan Naruto-niisan ama Deidara-niichan… Sial." Ino bergumam pelan sambil memperhatikan kedua kakak lelakinya yang sudah siap sedia dengan baju untuk berlatih di dojo.

"Kau ini kan calon pewaris dojo kempo aliran Namikaze?! Kenapa malah bolos latihan pagi melulu??!" Pemuda berkacamata bernama Naruto itu berseru lagi dengan jari mengacung-acung ke arah Ino, siap menceramahi gadis berusia 14 tahun itu. Membuat Ino ingin melahap jari kakak pertamanya tersebut dengan beringas.

Ino memasang tampang memelas andalannya, "Tapi…aku bakal telat ke sekolah, kalo musti latihan pagi…," katanya dengan suara lirih.

Deidara maju selangkah ke depan mendekati Ino, "Heh, un! Aku yang masih ngantuk saja tetap berusaha latihan, un!" serunya dengan tangan terkepal ke udara. Begitu bereskpresi. Begitu memukau orang yang menatap dengan semangat membuncahnya. Dan tak lupa, begitu lebai.

Sekali lagi Ino memasang tampang memelasnya, "Tapi…-"

"Kalau kau tetap mau pergi…un." kedua kakak Ino memotong perkataannya sembari memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalahkan dulu kakak-kakakmu ini, un!" seru mereka berbarengan dengan aura membunuh, tatapan tajam plus kejam, dan mulut mengerucut. Perlahan mereka maju selangkah mendekati Ino. Sedangkan Ino buru-buru mundur seribu langkah.

"Tung…Tunggu…," kata Ino mulai ketakutan. Tapi sia-sia, karena kedua kakaknya itu sudah melompat ke udara sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda penyerangan jurus andalan mereka pada Ino.

"Jurus maut, **TINJU NAGA KEMBAR** campur **RASENGAN** dan sedikit **BOM d1L14** (lagi-lagi _author_ pengen nampang…), un!!! Bersiaplah, Ino! Un!!" seru mereka berdua dari atas Ino. Ino hanya bisa merinding ngeri melihat tampang dan gaya kedua kakaknya itu begitu menyeramkan. Apalagi begitu mendengar jurus pamungkas kedua kakaknya itu akan dipakai untuk melawannya. Bisa-bisa dia langsung naik ke kahyangan!

9 meter…

99 sentimeter…

63 sentimeter…

59 sentimeter…

45 sentimeter…

13, 5555667891011123 sentimeter…

5 sentimeter…

dan akhirnya 3, 870136376 sentimeter lagi, Ino akan menerima jurus maut perpaduan kedua kakaknya itu. Ino menatap ke arah kakak-kakaknya dengan tatapan waspada nan mengancam, dan sedikit ketakutan juga sih.

"Ju…," Ino mempersiapkan kuda-kuda serangan mautnya juga. Ia menarik satu kakinya ke belakang disertai kedua tangan mengepal siap meninju. "Jurus **TINJU NAMIKAZE, MACHINE GUN SPECIAL!!!**" teriaknya sembari memperpendek jarak antara ia dan kakak-kakaknya. Kemudiann…

BUK!! BUK!! BIK!!! BAK!! DESHH! BAK MANDIII! PRIIITTT!! OWEEEKK!!! MOOO!!! MBEEEEKK!!! MEOW!

Suara memilukan tinju Ino membuat kedua kakaknya mental dengan sempurna dan nyangsang di pohon pete dekat rumah mereka. Tak lupa tukang parkir, bak mandi besar, bayi raksasa, sapi gila, kambing boncel, dan kucing garong ikut dilemparkan Ino pada kakak-kakaknya itu dengan maksud agar kakak-kakaknya tak dapat menyusulnya.

"Maaf ya, niisan!" Dan setelah berujar seperti itu, Ino segera berlari dengan _one thousand run step no jutsu_-nya.

oOOo

_**Namikaze Ino, umur 14, putri bungsu dari Dojo kempo aliran Namikaze, murid kelas 2 SMP.**_

_**Harusnya saat ini aku menjalani hidup penuh romantika…tapi…**_

oOOo

DRAP DRAP

Naruto dan Deidara menatap kepergian Ino yang terus berlari keluar pekarangan rumahnya yang sangat luas. Mereka menatap Ino dengan tatapan lesu sambil memegangi seluruh tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi memar disertai benjol di kepala, luka sayat, luka berdarah, luka akibat digilas truk (?), luka akibat digigit kebo, luka kena piso dapur, luka karena sengaja nyentuh minyak panas dalam wajan, dan luka-luka lainnya.

Tanpa disari mereka berdua, Tsunade, ibu mereka sekaligus pemegang tahta pemimpin kempo aliran Namikaze, sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tampang **'tape deh…'**

"Cowok-cowok payah…tidak bisa menghalangi Ino! Masa kalah sama adik sendiri?? Adiknya cewek pula!" Tsunade menatap mereka berdua sambil berkacak pinggang kesal. Naruto dan Deidara sama-sama tersedak liur mereka sendiri karna kemunculan ibu mereka yang tiba-tiba kayak setan itu.

"Maaf, bu…kami sudah sering menasehati Ino agar tak bolos latihan pagi, tapi dia tak mau dengar. Dan lagi…dia terlalu kuat." ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk penuh penyesalan. Sementara Deidara sudah tertidur pulas dengan suksesnya karena tadi dipaksa bangun pagi.

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, tanda berpikir. "Hem. Ino ya…," ujarnya sambil berdecak pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika ada lampu menyala disertai suara TING! dekat kepalanya.

"Ino…mungkin dia lagi naksir cowok…," lanjut Tsunade sambil menatap kedua anak lelaki tak bergunanya itu. Naru dan Dei-yang tiba-tiba terbangun karna perkataan Tsunade tadi, hanya bertatapan tak percaya.

* * *

oOOo

_**Payah…**_

_**Keluargaku memang selalu memaksakan kehendak.**_

_**Aku nggak tertarik, tapi tetap saja dipaksa latihan kempo tiap hari.**_

_**Aku kan malu. Nggak pernah bilang sama temen-temen kalo aku jago kempo…**_

oOOo

Ino masih berderap pergi melewati perumahan-perumahan sambil sesekali menyapa tetangga-tetangga yang dikenalnya. Ia berlari ke sekolah dengan raut wajah kesal sambil menggerundel. Kesal karena selalu dipaksa keluarganya untuk berlatih kempo, padahal ia tak mau.

Tapi Ino tak bisa membantah keluarganya tersebut. Yah, mau gimana lagi? Dia adalah pewaris tunggal dojo kempo terkenal itu.

Ino mengedikkan bahunya pasrah. Apa boleh buat. Kasian juga kalo aliran Namikaze nggak ada penerusnya.

"Tunggu, Non!" tau-tau terdengar suara seseorang. Ino terus berjalan karna yakin suara tadi itu adalah suara abang becak yang memanggil langganannya. Atau suara abang somay memanggil pacarnya. Yang pasti orang itu tak mungkin memanggil dirinya. Karna namanya '**Ino**' bukan '**Non**'.

Orang yang tadi berteriak itu menatap Ino kesal. _'Dipanggilin kok nggak, respon tho? Apa dia budekh kali ya? Sayang…jelek-jelek, budekh pula..' _pikir orang itu mencoba menebak.

"Hey! Kau putri dari Dojo kempo aliran Namikaze, kan?!" teriak orang yang dikacangin Ino itu sekali lagi. Berharap kalo sekali ini, dia nggak dicuekkin lagi. Melas, book!!! Gengsi dong, ah…

Ino berpikir sebentar. Merasa kalau dirinya adalah putri dari Dojo kempo aliran Namikaze, ia berbalik ke asal suara teriakan orang tadi.

"Hiiii!!!" seketika Ino merinding ketakutan sambil mundur beberapa langkah dengan menggigil ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Seseorang yang memakai baju khas Cina berdiri di atas tembok tetangga Ino, Pak Juminten. Ia memakai topeng panda sehingga tampangnya tak terlihat.

Meski ketakutan begitu, _inner_ Ino masih bisa mikir macem-macem. _'Nih, orang pasti nutupin mukanya pake itu topeng panda, biar jerawat segede pingpong-nya ketutupan! Ato enggak, biar tampang ancur-nya dianggap kawaii sama orang-orang yang suka binatang panda. Huh! Cara klasik…'_ cibir Ino dalam _inner_-nya.

Si topeng panda itu tertawa sejenak melihat respon yang diberikan Ino. "Aku dari Dojo kempo aliran Panda!" ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tetap masih berdiri di atas tembok Pak Juminten yang sudah membawa-bawa sapu lidi untuk mengusir si topeng panda itu.

Ino masih _shock_ dan belum dapat bereaksi atas ucapan cowok itu. Melihat itu, cowok tersebut melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Begini. Dengar, kau akan kukalahkan, dan gelar aliran kempo terkuat akan jatuh ke tangan aliran Panda! Hahaha!" seru cowok itu tak jelas sambil tertawa ala orang _psikopat_. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan jari telunjuknya saat bicara kalimat tadi.

Ino, sekali lagi, masih _shock_ dan belum dapat bereaksi atas ucapan cowok nggak jelas itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Ino tersadar bahwa ia telah dalam bahaya besar. Aliran Panda adalah salah satu aliran kempo terkuat setelah aliran Namikaze.

Dan tak sampai dalam hitungan menit, Ino tiba-tiba sudah dikepung oleh banyak cowok panda lainnya yang berpostur tubuh sejenis. Jadi **'bagai duren monthong dibelah serebu'** gituu…

"Hahaha, terimalah! Inilah jurus keroyokan ala aliran Panda!!" seru cowok itu lagi seraya berputar-putar mengitari Ino bersama serebu kembarannya yang lain. Kini Ino berada dalam kepungan, sambil melihat mereka dengan kaget berlebihan karena gerakan mereka begitu cepat.

'_Kalau begini sih, bisa gawat…'_ batin Ino panik juga.

Ia berucap pelan, "Hen…Hentikan…A-"

"Bersiaplah, gadis ingusan!! Hahaha!" si topeng panda itu berkata lagi, memutus perkataan Ino. Matanya kali ini bersinar kinclong mengalahkan piring yang habis dicuci pake _Sunsilk_, eh, _Sunlight_. Dan sesegera itu juga si topeng panda beraksi untuk menghabisi Ino.

Ino yang sudah keki setengah mampus karna di rumah pun dia terancam mati, tak kuat lagi menahan amarah yang menggelegak di jiwanya.

Ino menggeram dalam hati sambil memusatkan kekuatan pada tangannya yang sedang menggengam tas sekolah.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan!!" teriaknya seraya memukulkan tas itu secara brutal pada si topeng panda beserta kembaran-kembarannya yang banyak.

BUUUUUGH!!!! (suara si topeng panda ditampol pake tas)

oOOo

_**Inilah keseharianku yang tidak biasa, diserang orang–orang aneh sepanjang jalan.**_

_**Tiap hari begini terus…**_

_**Aku kan cewek normal! Kenapa harus menghadapi yang beginian mulu?**_

_**Kenapa orang-orang aneh itu tak mencoba menyerang kakak-kakakku saja?**_

oOOo

Setelah Si Panda itu tergolek tak berdaya di atas aspal panas, Ino kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan Si Panda payah itu dan tak lupa menginjak tangannya.

Dengan alis melengkung ke bawah tanda kesal, Ino berderap melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti menuju sekolah.

Ada hal yang penting menyangkut hidup dan matinya selama bersekolah di SMP ini yang harus segera dikerjakan.

_'Fiuhh…Semoga saja kali ini, aku bisa melakukannya…'_ harap Ino dalam hati sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya yang tadi dipake untuk nampol Si Panda.

* * *

_At Konohatchym Junior High School's gerbang…_

oOOo

_**Hari ini… adalah hari dimana mentari cerah bersinar.**_

_**Hari dimana ramalan cuaca bilang tidak akan ada hujan.**_

_**Hari dimana aku harus berusaha.**_

_**Hari dimana aku terpeleset kulit pisang saat jalan ke sekolah tadi. **_

_**Hari dimana aku harus buang sampah karna piket.**_

…

…

_**Hee?? Bukan!!! Tapi…**_

_**Hari dimana aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku padanya!**_

oOOo

Ino mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Memberi semangat pada dirinya yang sudah loyo. Ia menggengam surat bermotif kotak-kotak seperti sarung cap **Gajah Mungkur** dengan stiker bunga sebagai lem untuk merekatkan amplopnya, keras-keras. Saking kerasnya, surat itu tau-tau saja berubah menjadi bubur ayam. Enggak ding. Tapi berubah menjadi gumpalan surat tak berbentuk yang dekil plus basah karna terkena daki bercampur keringatnya.

"Yosh! Semangat!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia melangkah tegap dengan pasti menuju gerbang masuk **SMP Konohatchym** tersebut.

"Hei! Mereka datang! Beri jalan!" terdengar suara keras dari seorang siswa dengan menggunakan toa.

"Itu rombongan **'Sang Pangeran'**! Kyaaa~!!!" teriak yang lain sehisteris-histerisnya-histeris, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hiperbolis rombongan di hadapan mereka. Serentak, ketika mendengar teriakan pengumuman itu, seluruh siswa-terutama yang putri, datang bergerombol menyambangi bagian depan gerbang SMP Konohatcym.

Mereka mulai terperangkap dalam _euphoria_-histeria menyambut kedatangan rombongan 'Sang Pangeran' yang tadi disebut-sebut. Meski awalnya bergerombol, lama-lama mereka memisahkan diri untuk membentuk suatu jalan yang akan dilewati oleh rombongan Sang Pangeran tadi.

Ino langsung menyeruak di antara banyaknya siswi yang ingin menyambut kedatangan 'Sang Pangeran' tersebut. Meskipun ia disikut sana-sini, diinjek-injek orang, didorong hingga mental ke Antartika, ataupun diseruduk banteng, Ino tetap tak pantang menyerah untuk menyeruak masuk ke barisan terdepan gerombolan itu.

_Dan itu dia lakukan hanya untuk melihat 'Sang Pangeran' pujaan hati._

Namun meski sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan sepintar pikiran, Ino tetap tak berdaya untuk bisa menerobos murid-murid perempuan yang tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan menyaksikan ketampanan Sang Pangeran. Karna sesungguhnya **'tiada daya dan upaya kecuali dengan pertolongan Allah'**.

Siswi-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik histeris sambil sesekali berteriak seperti kambing kecekek saat Sang Pangeran mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Pangeran itu berjalan dengan tenang, seulas senyum tipis merekah di wajah putih pucat miliknya. Rambut hitam pekat pendeknya tergerai indah, membuat makhluk apa pun termasuk jin dan syetan, pasti berkeinginan untuk membelainya.

Bersama dengannya, berjalan pula serombongan siswi-siswi terpilih yang dapat melayani Sang Pangeran. Mereka biasa disebut sebagai **'Barisan Pengawal'**. Dan yang memimpin terbentuknya barisan ini adalah seorang siswi kaya dan cantik bernama **Temari**.

"Luar biasa, ya… Tiap pagi melihat Sang Pangeran dan Barisan Pengawal yang selalu setia melindunginya…Ukh! Ingin rasanya aku menjadi salah satu dari Barisan Pengawal itu, agar bisa melayani Sang Pangeran!" terdengar bisikan namun keras dari arah belakang Ino. Ino yang kebetulan mendengar, mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia juga ingin menjadi salah satu dari barisan itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa dekat dengan Pangeran, walau hanya sekedar melayani.

oOOo

_**Namanya Sai.**_

_**Begitu masuk sekolah ini, dia langsung beken di seluruh sekolah.**_

_**Sampai-sampai dibentuk Barisan Pengawal-nya.**_

_**Dan dia pun mendapat julukan 'Sang Pangeran SMP Konohatchym'.**_

…

…

(Ino lagi menatap si pangeran dengan mata melotot)

…

…

_**Mmh!!! Dia memang cowok yang super duper cakep!!**_

oOOo

Sang Pangeran bernama Sai itu terus berjalan dengan anggunnya. Membuat semua mata siswi yang memandangnya menjadi berbetuk hati atau _love_.

"OOOOH…" Gumam semuanya terhipnotis, ketika melihat Sai mengibaskan perlahan poni yang menutupi matanya. Angin sepoi tiba-tiba bertiup pada siswi-siswi itu. Tubuh mereka menjadi miring seiring dengan arah angin bertiup.

Cahaya yang terang dan seberkas sinar putih membuat Sai semakin mengkinclong di tengah-tengah para siswi yang masih memiringkan tubuh mereka saking takjubnya. Dan cahaya itu terus menguar dari tubuh Sai, seakan memberikan kesan kalau dia adalah seorang yang sangat keren. Wew…

Ino makin tersepona oleh kekerenan Sang Pangeran SMP Konohatchym tersebut. Membuatnya sekali lagi, berjuang menyeruak di antara siswi-siswi yang bergerombol.

_'Hari ini Sai tetep ganteng…'_ Ino membatin dalam hati seraya meremas lebih keras lagi surat cinta yang sudah dekil plus basah itu. _'Ah! Jangan cuma bengong! Aku harus memberi surat ini padanya… Mm… tepatnya __**gumpalan**__ surat ini padanya…'_

Dan Ino pun menyikut semua siswi yang menghalanginya untuk maju ke depan. "Misi… Orang cantik mau lewat..," ucapnya agak keras dan narsis. Itu pun membuat seonggok lap pel terbang dan nemplok tepat di mukanya. Ino jadi tak bisa melihat dan…

"Eh! Eh!" Ino berusaha menggapai segala sesuatu yang bisa direnggut tangannya. Tapi semua siswi serentak menjauh ketika dia berusaha menggapai-gapai. Memang para siswi itu tidak mau menolongnya. Buat apa menolong orang yang udah nyikut, minta lewat, terus narsis? Ih…sori ya…nggak lepel!

_Then…_

GDUBRAKKK!!!! KROMPYANGG!! BRUKK!

"Glek!"

* * *

**CHAP 1 PART ONE END.**

**Dilia :** Yeppo!!!! Lagi-lagi saya nambah kerjaan. Tapi nggak papa deh. Yang ini pengerjaannya _fun_! Cumaaa… Ini penpik kan, saya adaptasi. Nah, adegan ini kalo di komiknya baru nyampe halaman 6. Tapi kalo di jadiin penpik kok panjang banget ya? Jadi kayaknya **CHAP 1** aja bakal banyak banget _part_-nya… Huh…

**Ino :** -lagi lagi datang tak diundang- Yeyy!! _Main chara_-nya aku lagi!! Yihuuuy! Eh, tapi kenapa aku harus jadi adeknya si rambut duren ama banci kaleng itu sih? –nunjuk Naru dan Dei-

**Naru :** -siapkan rasengan-

**Dei :** -siapkan bom **d1L14**-

**Ino :** Eh, maap!!! Cuma becanda!! _Just killing_! Kyaaa~!!!! Dilia toloooong!! Helep meeeh!!!

**Dilia :** ENGGAK MAU! –siap siap kabur, takut jadi korban- Oke deh, **REPIEW** yah para _senpai_! _Arigatou_~!!! –langsung kabur-

**Naru dan Dei :** -melancarkan jurus mereka pada Ino-

**Ino :** KYAAAA~!!!!

Dan akhirnya, Ino sekarang mendekam di **RS Konohatchym**.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_Summary : _Namikaze Ino, seorang siswi SMP berumur 14 tahun yang sedang berjuang menggapai cintanya pada Sang Pangeran Sekolah. Namun sialnya, ia selalu dihalang-halangi oleh kedua kakaknya, Naruto dan Deidara.

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto **** (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yamada Family : Fight for Love **** (c) Ryo Azuki**

_Warning :_ **AR**, **OOC**, _a little bit chara-bashing_, dan _crack pairing (soon)_. _Don't like don't read_, deh.

**NOTE :** Tulisan yang dibatasi dengan oOOo, itu artinya suara hati Ino atau narasi cerita. Sekedar pengumuman juga, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara tidak ada hubungan saudara disini.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAP 1 PART TWO : "Aku Ingin Percintaan Yang Normal!", Jeritan Hati Namikaze Ino.**

_ "Eh! Eh!" Ino berusaha menggapai segala sesuatu yang bisa direnggut tangannya. Tapi semua siswi serentak menjauh ketika dia berusaha menggapai-gapai. Memang para siswi itu tidak mau menolongnya. Buat apa menolong orang yang udah nyikut, minta lewat, terus narsis? Ih... sori ya... nggak lepel!_

Then...

_ GDUBRAKKK!!!! KROMPYANGG!! BRUKK!_

_ "Glek!"_

.

.

_'Glek! Mampus! Gimana nih.... Masa' harus begini di depan Sai sihh??' _Batin Ino sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Ia baru saja terjerembab di tanah liat halaman SMP Konohatchym dengan posisi nggak enak. Tengkurap dengan wajah mencium tanah yang agak basah terkena hujan itu. Untuk lebih jelas, Ino terjatuh tepat di hadapan Sai.

Sai melirik Ino yang masih tengkurap karena tak bisa bangun, lewat ekor matanya. Rasa iba mulai muncul dalam diri Sang Pangeran SMP Konohatchym yang baik hati tersebut. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Ino, gadis berumur 14 tahun yang kini sedang menjatuhkan imej di depan orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

.

.

Sai menyentuh rambut Ino, menyadarkan Ino dari segala rasa sakit dan malu yang membuatnya makin membenamkan wajah di tanah liat basah. Membuat mukanya jadi celemongan sana-sini. Ino mengangkat wajah cemongnya perlahan. Melihat siapa orang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung yang bersedia membantunya.

Seketika Ino terpaku. Matanya membelalak kaget hingga hampir copot keluar. Mulut menganga hingga lalat tergoda ingin memasukinya.

oOOo

_**Oemjih oemjihh~!!**_

_**Sa... Sai...**_

_**Mengulurkan tangannya padaku?**_

_**Apa ini mimpi?**_

_**Fatamorgana? Khayalan? Ilusi? Halusinasi? Hipnotisasi? Variasi? Motivasi? Visi dan misi?**_

_**Oh, mai goat... mai cow... mai sheep...**_

_**Aku pasti hanya berimajinasi...**_

_**Ini benar-benar harapan yang menjadi kenyataan!! Kyaaa~!!!**_

oOOo

Ino masih terbelalak dengan wajah memerah, ia sibuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Membuat Sai sekali lagi, menyentuh rambutnya. Berusaha menyadarkan cewek itu.

Dan ia berhasil. Ino tersadar dari lamunan seraya menatap mata hitam Sai. Entah kenapa secara sangat tiba-tiba, ada _background_ bunga-bunga berjatuhan dari langit dengan cahaya keperakan yang menguar dari tubuh Sai dan Ino dengan sangat lebay.

Salah satu bunga yang berjatuhan itu luruh ke genggaman Ino saat Ino memandang langit. Ternyata ada kakak keduanya disana, Deidara, sedang menaburkan kembang tujuh rupa dari atas langit dengan naik helikopter―yang pasti hasil ngerampok.

Tampak sekali sebenarnya Dei bukan ingin mendramatisasi kejadian antara Sai dan Ino. Melainkan ia sedang mempraktekkan ilmu santet yang dipejarinya di Gua Hira dengan Ki Hidan―seingat Ino sih, namanya seperti itu. Entah jugalah, tidak penting―. Ino mengangkat satu alisnya sebal.

_'Dasar pengganggu suasana...'_ batinnya sambil melempari kakak keduanya itu dengan granat yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

BOMMM!!!!

Kakak keduanya itu diselimuti asap hitam mengepul dan langsung jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian 500, 6789876 mil. "UGYAAAAA~!!!! UN!! TOLONG, UN!!!!" teriakan Deidara yang sebenarnya begitu memilukan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Ino. Ia masih sibuk bengong menatapi wajah Sai yang menurutnya tak ada cacat.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Sai masih menjulurkan tangannya menunggu Ino membalas.

Dengan gerakan selaw mosien yang kebangetan, Ino menganggukan kepala seraya menggapai tangan Sai yang masih terjulur manis, "Terima kasih...," ia baru akan berdiri sambil tersenyum ketika terdengar suara derapan kaki penuh amarah.

"Tuan Sai curang!!! Jangan cuma baik sama cewek itu saja, dong!!" segerombolan siswi dengan tampang yang sudah seperti setan berlari berombongan menyerbu ke arah Sai dan Ino. Tepatnya ke arah Sai.

"UGYAA~!!!" Ino berteriak ketakutan ketika dirinya dengan sukses terinjak-injak oleh kerumunan siswi yang sudah terlalu fanatik itu. Sementara Sai langsung mundur-mundur dengan sebuah _sweatdrop_ besar di kepalanya.

"Eh... a-aku.. Ja-jang―"

Dan riwayat Sai mungkin akan segera tamat di kaki fans gilanya itu. Mungkin. Jika saja Temari tak segera datang menghampirinya, "Barisan pengawal, SIAPP!!!" gadis berkuncir empat tersebut berteriak mengomandoi para anggota barisan pengawal lainnya untuk melindungi Sai yang sudah membatu karena para siswi-siswi beringas itu.

"SIAPP!!!" dan para anggota barisan pengawal langsung menebas semua anak perempuan _fangirls_ Sai yang baru saja akan menyerbunya hingga terpental ke Planet Mars bersama bintang.

Sementara Ino yang masih bonyok karena habis diinjekin hanya menatap iba para siswi itu. Sedikit _jawsdrop_ juga melihat dua anggota barisan pengawal saja dapat membuat segerombolan fans yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu, terbang bebas ke langit layaknya burung onta.**(??)**

Temari kemudian maju sambil merentangkan tangannya di depan Sai―mungkin maksudnya untuk melindungi, "Tak ada cara bagi kalian untuk mendekati Tuan Sai!" ia tertawa ala psikopat dulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Khukhukhu, seharusnya kalian sadar diri. Kalian tak mungkin bisa menang berhadapan dengan Sabaku no Temari dan barisan pengawal, wahai orang-orang kampung!! HUAHAHAHA!!!" ia tertawa lagi, kali ini sampai meminjam toa masjid segala.

Ino segera merasa kakinya tak berpijak lagi di tanah ketika mendengar ucapan Temari tadi. Lemas karena menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini ia kacangin. Dengan loyo, ia berlari cepat―menjauh dari gerbang untuk menuju taman SMP Konohatchym.

oOOo

_**Ha... Habislah harapanku...**_

_**Hari ini gagal lagi...**_

_**Selama tak bisa menjebol barisan pengawal itu, aku tak mungkin bisa memberikan gumpalan surat ini pada Sai. Mendekatinya aja udah menantang maut...**_

_**Err**_**―**_**sebetulnya bisa sih, kalo aku pake jurus kempo...**_

_**Tapi...**_

_-Imajinasi lebay Ino dimulai-_

"JURUS MAUT MACHINE GUN SPECIAL!!!" aku menonjok-nonjok semua anggota barisan pengawal yang menghalangi gerakku untuk mendekati Sai. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka semua langsung bertransmigrasi untuk tinggal di luar angkasa.

Kemudian aku bergerak kaku ke arah Sai. Menyerahkan surat cinta yang sudah tak berbentuk, dengan tingkah (sok) malu-malu pada cowok itu, "S-Sai... Tolong bacalah surat ini..."

Namun Sai bukannya tersenyum seperti biasa, malah justru mengernyit jijik sambil menjauh dengan langkah lebay nan gaje dariku, " Ih, makhluk biadab! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!" ia meludah sembarangan untuk menghalangi aku agar tak mendekatinya lebih dari ini.

Dan aku hanya terpaku di tempat. Tubuhku kaku tak bisa bergerak mendengar penolakan kasar Sai padaku tadi.

_-Imajinasi lebay Ino selesai-_

oOOo

"HII!!! Pasti begitu reaksinya! Iya! Pasti begitu!" Ino menggeleng-geleng ketakutan dengan bayangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"INO~!! Un."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang sudah familiar di telinga Ino. Membuat gadis berumur 14 tahun itu berbalik perlahaaaaaaaan sekali. Benar saja, sesuai yang ia duga. Kedua kakaknya yang abal sudah berdiri bersedekap dengan tampang beringas di hadapannya, "Kami lihat lho! Un." Mereka berdua berkata serempak sambil menyipitkan mata menatap Ino yang sudah gemetar.

"Niisan? Li-lihat apa? Eh, b-bukannya tadi Dei-niichan udah mental ke Antartika karena granat yang kulempar ya?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah dibuat se-inosen mungkin. Namun itu tetap saja tak menghindarkannya dari lemparan sendal jepit merk _Swallow_**(?)** milik Deidara.

Deidara mengernyit, "Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu, un! Aib tau, un! Aiiiib, uuun!!" dia menggatak Ino sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sepatu merk _Marie Claire_. Sepatu berhak 10 senti yang biasa ia gunakan ketika sedang kerja malam jadi banci. Tapi itu dulu kok, sekarang ia sudah tobat.

"A-ah, iya. Maap...," Ino menunduk dalam-dalam hingga kepalanya kepentok tanah yang diatasnya ada batu hingga keningnya berdarah mendadak karena terantuk batu tersebut.

"Huh, pantas akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh. Ternyata kau naksir cowok yang lemah dan lembek itu, ya?" Naruto menginjak kaki Ino agar darah yang mengucur di dahinya berhenti mengalir. Memang nggak ada hubungannya sih, tapi toh nyatanya darah itu berhenti juga. **'=.=**

"Ukh...,' Ino merasa ulu hatinya tertohok dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, "Su...suka-suka aku, dong! Lagipula siapa yang lemah dan lembek? Dikira tape apa, lemah dan lembek??!" ia menyilangkan kedua jari tengahnya di depan wajah sebagai pertanda kalo ucapan Naruto tadi adalah salah besar.

Deidara menjulurkan lidah, "Cih, kalau begitu disebut apa lagi cowok yang harus dilindungi perempuan di usianya yang udah segini, un? Memangnya dia bayi, un?"

Naruto langsung mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata Deidara ketika dilihatnya Ino menunduk, "Ino, dengar. Aliran kempo Namikaze diwariskan pada perempuan dari generasi ke generasi tauk. Nanti kau yang harus menggantikan ibu kita yang super galak itu, Ino!" ia berdeham sebentar, "Dan hanya demi cowok lemah tadi, kau sampai nekad bolos latihan... Bag―

"Aku sudah nggak mau latihan lagi!!!" Ino memotong perkataan kakak pertamanya sambil bawa-bawa gunting. "Aku juga nggak mau mewarisi dojo reyot yang hanya bagus di halamannya itu!!" gadis pirang tersebut menendang Naruto hingga nyangkut di pohon jengkol SMP Konohatchym sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

Sementara Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat kakak satu detiknya dibuat nyangsang begitu oleh sang adik perempuan. Ia kemudian segera membantu Naruto untuk turun dari pohon, dan kembali menghampiri Ino yang sibuk menyepakkan kakinya ke segala objek karena belum puas marah-marah.

"I-Ino...―

Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu langsung memotong omongan kakaknya lagi, kali ini menggunakan kapak. "Niisan tau? Sejak kecil aku selalu dipaksa latihan kempo, padahal aku nggak pernah suka! Kalau Sai tahu aku jago kempo, dia pasti akan membenciku." Ino mengepalkan kakinya, "Padahal yang kuinginkan cuma percintaan sebagai gadis biasa tanp―

Kali ini penuturan Ino yang disela oleh sebentuk suara tak dikenal dari belakang mereka, "Hahaha! Tiga bersaudara aliran kempo Yamada!" ternyata mereka adalah para topeng panda yang sekali lagi ingin mencoba eksis, "Itu gadis kecil yang menghajar kita tadi pagi!" kali ini salah dua dari mereka menunjuk Ino yang masih sibuk bicara dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ngacangin para topeng panda sok keren ini.

"Sekarang hadapilah empat penguasa dojo kempo aliran panda!" kembali sang topeng panda berteriak-teriak nggak tahu malu. Padahal Ino, Naruto, dan Deidara sudah jelas tidak menggubris mereka sama sekali. Bahkan tiga bersaudara kuning itu menganggap mereka semua transparan, disamaratakan dengan pohon-pohon yang menjadi latar mereka berdebat.

"Biar niisan-niichan berdua saja yang mewarisi dojo!" kali ini anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze berseru ngotot pada Naruto seraya menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan jari tengah.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Naruto balik menodong Ino dengan jari tengah kaki.

"Kau jangan egois, Ino! Un." Keduanya bicara kompak, sedangkan para topeng panda yang masih nggak sadar kalau sedang dianggurin tersebut, mulai membuat putaran cepat sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan pada Ino tadi pagi.

"Neraka putaran kempo aliran Panda!" begitulah ucapan akhir mereka sebelum benar-benar melancarkan jurus dengan mengelilingi tiga saudara Namikaze yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ukh!" Naruto berbalik sewot menatap para panda, "Berisik ah! Nggak lihat apa orang lagi rempong**(1)**, hah?!" ia menendang salah satu dari empat topeng panda hingga mental ke ujung halaman.

DEESH!!

Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama pada topeng panda lainnya, ia menyerang dengan kekuatan tubuh dan bom d1L14-nya. Ino juga tak ketinggalan, pewaris takhta aliran Namikaze itu bahkan berhasil menggampar dua topeng panda sekaligus hanya dengan sekali serangan, hingga kontal balik ke dekat dahan pohon setelah sebelumnya mampir dulu di kompleks rumah tempat Dojo Namikaze berada.

"Huweee~!! Aku benci hidup ini!" Ino berbalik terisak-isak di dahan pohon setelah berhasil menendangi dan menyiksa seluruh topeng panda. Sementara kedua kakaknya mengikuti dari belakang.

Deidara melihat sekeliling mereka dengan tatapan takjub, "Wew, un.. Kau bisa menumbangkan dua orang dengan sekali gampar saja, un... Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit iri, un." Katanya mengacuhkan tangisan Ino yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dia mendekati salah satu dari topeng panda tadi dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menginjak tangannya dengan sangat tidak berprikepandaan.

Terdengar sedikit '_aww_' pelan yang memiriskan hati sebelum si topeng panda benar-benar istirahat sejenak dalam kedamaian. Tak tampak rasa bersalah sama sekali di tampang Deidara setelah melakukan perbuatan biadab itu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong melihat kelakuan saudara cowoknya, lalu memutuskan untuk menganggap hal barusan nggak pernah ada. Cepat-cepat dialihkannya pandangan pada Ino, "Yah, jangan nangis, Ino... Niisan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu kok." Kaki Naruto beranjak mendekati adiknya tersebut, "Nih, topeng kelinci untuk mengelabui aliran panda. Kalau pakai ini, mereka nggak akan tahu kalau kau dari aliran Namikaze. Bagus, kan?" dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah topeng kelinci entah darimana asalnya seraya tersenyum sok manis.

Ino hanya dapat menyipitkan mata sembari memprotes dalam pergolakan batin, mengapa ia harus mempunyai kakak tidak peka seperti mereka berdua. Urat-urat marah beserta _sweatdrop_ bercampur menjadi satu ketika Ino melihat wujud topeng yang diberikan Naruto. Topeng kelinci putih dengan mata bulat hitam―yang sayangnya tidak imut sama sekali― plus dua tanda melingkar seperti obat nyamuk bakar**(?)** di bagian pipi.

Masih terisak dengan pundak bergetar, Ino berbalik perlahaaan sekali untuk bisa menatap wajah kakak pertamanya lurus-lurus. Dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa menyesal sudah menjadi adik dari Naruto dan Deidara, ia bergegas menggeplak kepala _blonde_ Naruto dengan topeng tadi. Rupanya topeng itu berat juga, sebab dua benjolan berturut-turut muncul tiba-tiba di kepala Naruto. Mungkin kalau ditimbang berat si topeng bakal menunjukkan angka 10 kilo.

Sementara Deidara memberi tatapan najis untuk kakak kembarnya, "Kau, sih, un! Harusnya kita biarkan saja dia, kan, un?" ia berkata sambil membuka kotak P3K yang dicomotnya secepat kilat dari seorang anak PMR, lalu mengambil plester dari dalam dan langsung menempelkannya di atas bekas geplakan Ino pada kepala Naru.

Gadis berambut pirang yang baru berumur 14 tahun namun mempunyai kekuatan melebihi gorila itu, terlihat masih marah pada kedua kakaknya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang serta langsung mengamuk sampai menjadikan Naruto sebagai sansak tinju. Nggak memedulikan sama sekali kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja membuat Naruto benjol.

Segera saja luka Naruto yang baru diobati Dei membuka kembali. Memang Ino kalau marah bisa jadi sangat menakutkan. Rasa sentimentilnya langsung mengambil alih, sih. Maklum, turunan beruang**(??)**.

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakaknya dianiaya oleh sang adik perempuan. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menyiapkan_ popcorn_ dan _coke_―sekali lagi hasil nyolong―, dan malah menonton adegan berdarah Ino-Naruto bagai sedang menyaksikan telenovela Maria Marcedes meluk Fernando Hose.

Barulah saat menyadari alarm bahaya di kepalanya sudah menunjukkan tanda _'dangerous'_ berkelip-kelip―dimana tadinya hanya bertuliskan _'take care'_―, Deidara langsung berhenti mengunyah _popcorn_. Semakin lama alarm _tidak-jelas-apa-itu_ di atas rambutnya semakin berisik berbunyi, pertanda bahwa lebih baik ia tak usah cari masalah lebih lanjut dengan Ino jika tidak mau babak belur.

Maka dengan kemampuannya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan layaknya bunglon,**(?)** Deidara pun segera kabur tanpa ketahuan dari Ino yang tampak bersiap menendang kakaknya yang tersisa. Tanpa lupa membawa _popcorn _dan _coke_-nya, tentu saja―dia nggak mau rugi.

Dalam hati Deidara bersyukur, ternyata _skill _perampoknya masih berfungsi sampai sekarang. Benar-benar bisa dipakai dalam keadaan tak terduga...

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Ino sudah berhenti mengamuk. Kini ia bukan lagi sedang meninju kakak pertamanya hingga sekarat, melainkan sibuk berlari dengan air mata lebay membanjiri seluruh muka. Ehm, bercampur dengan air hidung juga kelihatannya.

Kedua tangan Ino terus berlari tanpa tujuan, sementara ia mengayunkan kaki untuk menyeimbangkan lari _handstand_**(2)**-nya.

oOOo

_**Yang kuinginkan... hanyalah percintaan sebagai gadis biasa...**_

_**Tapi kenapa semua menghalangiku??!**_

...

...

(Bayangan Temari, para barisan pengawal, si topeng panda, kedua kakaknya, dan ibunya berputar-putar dalam benak Ino dalam bentuk _slide show_ berlebihan di layar tancep)

...

...

_**Gumpalan surat cinta ini bahkan tak berhasil kusampaikan...**_

_**Apa semua harus berakhir gaje begini?**_

oOOo

Lagi-lagi Ino mulai mewek saat memikirkan kembali betapa malang nasibnya. Sama saja seperti Cinderella yang disuruh-suruh ibu tiri, punya kakak-kakak tak berguna yang terus memaksa untuk mewarisi dojo dan melarangnya mendekati Sai―malah si Pangeran Sekolah pujaannya itu sempat dikatai orang lemah dan lembek, pula!―, adalah kemalangan besar bagi dia.

Bayangkan, impian Ino sangat sederhana; hanya ingin mempunyai kehidupan asmara normal seperti gadis lainnya. Tapi pada kenyataan, hal tersebut sulit sekali direalisasikan. Malah kayaknya lebih mudah nyolong tivi dari rumah Pak Lurah dibanding hidup tenang bagai gadis seumuran~!

Segera saja air mata buaya bin kadal menganak sungai di pipi Ino. Padahal matanya sudah merah iritasi. Kayaknya akan cocok sekali jika Ino memerankan iklan Insto dengan matanya kini. Pasti _mata_nya langsung terkenal. Lumayan juga, dia kan nggak perlu mewarisi dojo kalau jadi artis. Ah, sudahlah. Berhenti mengkhayal.

Guk! Guk!

Ino menoleh ketika didengarnya sebuah suara dari taman samping sekolah yang sepi. Melunturkan kebengongan yang tadi sempat menghiasi mukanya sampai terlihat jelek sekali. Mata Ino membelalak hingga lagi-lagi hampir copot keluar, tatkala melihat siapa orang yang ada di tempat ini bersamanya.

'_S-Sai!! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!_'

.

* * *

**CHAP 1 PART TWO END.**

.

.

Keterangan

**(1)** Rempong : Repot atau ribet. Entah dari bahasa mana kata ini berasal. **'==**

**(2)** Tau maksudnya, kan? **O.O** Itu loh, yang tangan di bawah kaki di atas...**(?)**

---

**Dilia :** Yeah, lagi-lagi saya apdet telat... Malah jayus pula.. Huwee~ _gomenasaaaai_~ **TT^TT** Btw, kemarin masih banyak yang nanya ini fic adaptasi darimana... Padahal saya udah jelas-jelas nyantumin di _disclaimer_. **T,T** Jadi tolong _scroll_ ke atas aja kalo mau lihat fic ini diangkat dari komik apa. **Dx**

**Dei** **:** -tiba-tiba muncul- Udahlah nggak usah mikirin itu, un! Yang penting kau harus jawab kenapa aku selalu dijelek-jelekkin di fic ini sih, un?! Apa dosakuuu, uuun? –ngancem pake golok-

**Dilia :** E-eh, bu-bukannya mau ngejelekkin~ t-tapi emang kamu aslinya gitu, kan?

**Naru dan Ino :** Halah! Ngeles aja kayak Chris John!

**Dei :** -ngeroyok Dilia bareng-bareng sama Naru dan Ino-

**Dilia :** _R-review_ sangat diterima... kritik d-dan apresiasi lainnya j-juga~ _A-arigatou_.. ukh-_for r-reading_... –pingsan-

**Dei, Naru, dan Ino :** Yeah, _review_ ya, _minnaaaa_~! (un) _Onegaishimasuu~_!! (un) -berlutut sambil pasang _puppy eyes_ terampuh-


End file.
